


Music - Day Two

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Contains lyrics that aren't mine, Date Night, F/M, Gaang, Girls talk boys by 5SOS, I like the song, band au, drunkenness ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THe Gaang is a band. In this tale, Zuko Toph and Sokka escape Katara and Aang's date night by going to see the new Ghostbusters movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music - Day Two

Toph Beifong was a prodigy on the grand piano. She was accepted into a prestigious symphony orchestra.  
Blind Bandit is an electric keyboard player in the band known as “Gaang”. She appeared with the band a week after Toph Beifong didn't show up for rehearsals.  
Toph knew how to play a song by sound and Blind Bandit is never seen without her signature thick, hipster-style glasses.

* * *

“Twinkle Toes, you missed a spot!” A voice belled through the loft a group of five people lived in.  
“What? Whe- Toph!” Aang yelled back at the woman who was cackling.  
“That's my name, don't say it outside.” She responded.  
“Toph? Did you use the last-?” Another voice yelled but was interrupted.  
“In the other press, Sugar Queen!”  
“Thanks!”  
“Want to go for a walk?” A new, quieter voice said, from her left. “A new movie came out last week.”  
“Can I come?” Another, raspier, voice said, on her other side. “They're too sappy.”  
“Will you pitch in for popcorn this time, Sparky?” Toph asked.  
“Anything to get away from that.” He agreed quickly, indicating the other two members of the household. “And date night.”  
Toph raised an eyebrow.  
“It was their request that we clear out.” “Sparky” responded.  
“Zuko, no!” The person on the left said, disgust dripping from their voice.  
“Snoozles, shush.” Toph retorted.  
“Yeah, Sokka.” Zuko agreed. “You're one to talk.”  
Toph punched Zuko in the arm, Sokka was distracted.  
“Movies,” Zuko said, rubbing his arm. “And I will sit as far away from you two as I can.”  
“I can take that.” Sokka said, with Toph nodding as well.  
“Ghostbusters?” Zuko asked.  
“Ghostbusters.” Sokka and Toph chorused in agreement.  
“Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes!” Toph roared into the loft. “We're going to the movies!”

* * *

“When the girls, when the girls talk,” Sokka sang with Zuko.  
“When the girls talk boys!” They sang with Toph joining in as they exited the cinema.  
They could hear the whispers around them. Is that the Bandit? That guy looks like Fire Prince. And more were indirectly aimed to the trio.  
None of them cared however.  
Sokka was wearing one of Aang’s SnapBacks, Toph had her glasses in her bag (that previously held bags of candy) and Zuko had makeup covering a distinctive scar on his face and his hair over the worse part.  
“Hey!” Sokka exclaimed. “We can do it better!”  
“Yeah!” Toph agreed. “So much better. We can add girl voices!”  
Okay, so maybe it wasn't just candy that was snuck into the cinema.  
They staggered down the footpath, supporting each other and stopping one another from walking onto the streets.  
“The keyboard would sound awesome in it!” Toph commented.  
“And the guitars!” Zuko added.  
Sokka pulled Zuko away from the kerb and to the inside of the footpath.  
“I have to call someone.” Zuko said suddenly. I'll catch up.”  
“Okay buddy.” Sokka said, dragging Toph along.  
“See ya!” She called out over her shoulder.  
Sokka smirked and tried to plant a kiss on Toph's forehead. She angled her head for one on the lips.

* * *

“I like your bed, Snoozles.” Toph commented the next morning.  
“I agree. It's why I got it. Want to keep sharing?” Sokka asked.  
“Well it is closer to the bathroom than Sugar Queen’s.” Toph stated. “Which means I could beat her to the hot water more often. I'm sold. For now.”


End file.
